L'amour triomphe toujours
by GinnyWM
Summary: C'est la fin de la guerre. Ginny est désemparée. En effet, Harry, l'homme qu'elle aime, l'a quitté pour celle qu'elle hait pardessus-tout, Cho Chang. Elle tente désespérément de l'oublier. Et puis, il y' a lui. Celui qui bouleversera tout. Tout ce en quoi elle croyait, y compris l'amour. Mais quand une guerre vient de se finir, tout le monde sait qu'une menace planera toujours.
1. Chapter 1

La guerre était maintenant finie et pour le bonheur de tous le monde, c'était Harry Potter qui avait gagné. Sur le moment, Harry ne c'était pas vraiment compte qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort.

Tout était fini. Il pourrait enfin vivre sa vie sans avoir peur que les gens qui l'entourent ne meurent. Après avoir brûlé le corps du seigneur des ténèbres avec ses fidèles amis, Ron et Hermione, il les remercia de l'avoir aidé et soutenu pendant toutes ces années et les prit dans ses bras . Après cette accolade chaleureuse, ils décidèrent de rentrer à Poudlard pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts que Voldemort et c'est mangemorts avaient causés.

L'école était en ruine. Des murs entiers étaient détruits. Les soldats de pierres, appelés avant la bataille par le professeur McGonagall, étaient démembrés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, qui c'était transformée en une infirmerie géante, ils virent des centaines de blessées. Ils trouvèrent beaucoup de leur amis mort, Dean, Colin Crivey, Alicia Spinnet ainsi que Remus et sa femme Nymphadora.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit assourdissant. C'était une fille. Elle était agenouillée par terre pleurant sur deux corps. Harry se figea, il avait reconnu la jeune fille, qui n'était autre que Cho, sont ex-copine. Quand celle-ci le vit, elle couru vers lui. Il pensa que c'était pour lui crier dessus et peut-être même pour le frapper, mais elle ne fit rien de cela. Bien au contraire, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et en bafouillant des mots incompréhensible. Ron et Hermione ne savaient plus ou se mettre en voyant cette scène. Harry les regarda. Il venait de comprendre ce que la fille essayait de lui dire.

- Qui y' a-t-il ? demanda Ron voyant son ami regarder les deux corps que Cho pleurait. - Ce sont c'est parents, répondit Harry - oh non Cho. Je suis désolée pour toi, dit Hermione. Ron lui réitéra les mêmes propos. Et Harry, lui, la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

- Harry, je vais chercher ma famille pour voir si ils vont bien, dit Ron à son ami. Celui-ci ne lui répondit que par un vague signe de la tête - Je l'accompagne Harry, lui dit Hermione mais, il ne l'entendit pas.

Le jeune couple partis à la recherche de la famille Weasley. Durant leurs recherchent le jeune homme fit part de son mécontentement au sujet de la réaction de Harry envers Cho.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup la réaction qu'a eu Harry, il sort tout de même avec ma petite sœur expliqua Ron à sa nouvelle copine.

- Oui, mais ils sont quand même amis. Et puis ce n'est rien, il l'a seulement pris dans c'est bras rétorqua Hermione. - Oui, mais si je prenais Lavande dans mes bras comment tu réagirais? Demanda le rouquin - Et bien, c'est simple je te tue, je la tue puis, je te re-tue répondit-elle avec un sourire. C'est vrai, que c'était déplacé fini t-elle par lui dire.

Au moment ou ils allaient s'embrasser, Hermione eu un petit gémissement:

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Ron en voyant sa petite amie fondre en larme. Il se retourna et vue sa petit sœur en sang dans les bras de sa mère et de son père.

-NNNNNNOOOOOONNNNNNNN cria le jeune homme en se précipitent sur sa jeune sœur

- Ginny! mais que t'es t-il arrivée? lui demanda t-il -Oh mais rien, ce n'est rien. Maman en rajoute un peu. Elle prit sa baguette et en deux temps trois mouvements, elle guérit sa blessure puis se redressa. Et toi ? et Hermione ? et Harry ? Vous allez bien ? Ou est Harry ? Ginny avait les yeux grands ouverts, en attendent la réponse de son frère.

- Il est euh... Son frère ne savait pas quoi lui dire. La vérité ? ou un mensonge ? Hermione prit les devant et décida de lui dire la vérité:

- Écoute Ginny, Harry va bien. Il est avec Cho. Elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle était maintenant orpheline et il est resté avec elle pour la consoler expliqua Hermione.

ah je comprend. Mais il n'a pas cherché à savoir si j'allais bien, ni ou j'étais ?

- Non Ginny. Mais c'est parce qu'elle l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle était en larme expliqua son frère. Hermione le dévisagea. En la voyant il compris qu 'il venait de faire une boulette. Très bien je veux les voir! Demanda Ginny mais sa mère l'interrompis - - - -Ginny, tu es blessée et le professeur Mc Gonagal a demandé à tout ceux qui pouvaient rentrer chez eux tout de suite d'y aller. Ton père et tout tes frères sont déjà partis bien sûre Hermione tu rentres avec nous au terrier . - Mais maman et Harry? Demanda Ginny a sa mère.

- Ne t'en fait pas Ron va le chercher et il rentrera lui aussi au terrier, avec Cho.

- Mais maman ! Pourquoi cette petite idiote devrait venir à la maison? En posant cette question Ginny avait le regard qui c'était assombri. A priori elle ne voulait pas partager sa maison et Harry avec Cho. Si elle était tant énerver ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute de Cho, mais de Harry comment avait t-il pu ne pas demander de ses nouvelles ?

Cette petite idiote comme tu dis, vient de perdre ses parents, elle ne sait sûrement pas où aller et je te prierais d'être gentille avec elle durant son séjour à la maison . Maintenant on rentre et toi, Ron, tu vas les chercher et amène les au terrier.

Sur ces paroles Mrs Weasley et Hermione prirent Ginny par le bras, car celle-ci avait du mal à tenir debout puis ils transplanairent en laissant derrière eux Ron qui cherchait son ami ainsi que l'ennemie de sa sœur.


	2. Oh je t'ai oublié !

Bonjours à tous. Tout d'abord je tient à vous dire que ceux-ci est ma toute première fiction et que j'accepterais toutes les critiques qui me seront faites si celle-ci sont constructives.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de mon orthographe, je ne suis pas très douée mais je demande régulièrement à un ami et à ma sœur de me relire.

J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira.

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent bien sur à J,K Rowlings.

Les autres personnages sont de ma propre invention ainsi que l'histoire et la situation.

Une fois arrivé au terrier Ginny ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, elle était toute pâle au point de s'évanouir , c'est frères la montèrent dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps Ron cherche désespérément son ami, il le trouva assis a côté de Cho elle s'était arrêté de pleurer mais elle avait le regard vide. Il les rejoignit et leur demanda de le suivre au terrier tout les deux .Cho le regarder surprise et lui demanda si elle avait bien entendu:

- moi aussi je viens avec vous?

- oui ma mère a entendu parler de la mort de tes parents et elle t'a invité à passer les vacance avec nous lui expliqua t-il

- et qu'en penses Ginny? Demanda t elle l'air soucieuse - elle était ravie ironisa Ron tout en regardant Harry qui compris tout de suite que c'était tout le contraire. Aprés avoir jeter un dernier regard à ces parents tout les trois transplanairent au terrier. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent cher les Weasley, Molly leur sautèrent au cou icon prix à celui de Cho qui n'était pas mécontente d'une marque d'affection. Une fois que sa mère le l'achat Ron demanda de suite où été Hermione, sa mère ne lui répondit pas de suite elle était trop occupé a regarder Harry prendre la main de Cho. Ron l'interpella:

- maman!cria Ron pour que sa mère daigne le regarder elle se retourna - oui Ron ,tu m'as appelé? Demanda t-elle a sont fils - oui je t'ai demandé où est Hermione? tout en regardant Harry elle lui répondit - dans la chambre de Ginny car elle a fait un malaise et Hermione voulais rester prés d'elle. Harry se leva et se rendit compte qu'il n'avais même pas cherché a savoir si sa petite amis allez bien - OOOHHH MON DIEU! crias Harry comment va t'elle? il ne lui est rien arrivé? -c'est maintenant que tu demande fis une voie derrière lui s'était Ginny elle avait les larmes au yeux ,puis elle partie en courant suivi de prés par Harry qui crier: - GINNY, REVIENS ATTENDS MOI! mais elle ne l'écouta pas elle rentras dans sa chambre elle ne descendit pas pour dîner . A la fin du du repas Harry décida de taper une énième fois a la porte de Ginny , elle le laissa entrer a sa grande surprise quand il rentra elle était debout elle regardait par la fenêtre il ne savait pas quoi dire et au bout d'une minute qui leurs semblaient durer une éternité il opta pour des excuses: - écoute Ginny je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir cherché a savoir si tu allais bien mais quand je suis rentré dans la grande salle Cho à sauter dans mais bras elle était tellement triste et je comprenais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir alors j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour la réconforter sans penser à toi je suis vraiment désolé expliqua Harry avec une voix tremblante, elle se retourna et s'approcha de lui et lui dit tout bas: - calme toi je comprend que ça t'ait fait penser à tes parents et que tu te sois sentie obligée de la consoler mais le problème c'est que je me suis sentie moins importante pour toi que elle et le fait qu'elle soi ton ex n'arrange pas les choses dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, il se rapprocha encore d'elle la prie par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement quand il eure fini il s'excusa une dernière fois et il parti se coucher. Alors cela vous a-t-il plu ?

Laissez des reviews, parce que si je vois qu'il n'y en a aucune je considérerais que personne ne me lis et j'arrêterais sans doute de l'écrire.

Quoi qu'il en soit j'essaierais de poster un chapitre par semaine.

J'aimerais tout de même remercier les lecteurs et plus en encore ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 REVELATION

Chapitre 3 : REVELATION Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillé, Ron et Hermione été plus amoureux que jamais, Cho c'était parfaitement intégré à la famille Weasley elle s'entendait avec tout le monde et tout le monde l'adoré sauf Ginny bien évidemment, qui ne faisait que la provoquer ce qui commencer a énerver très sérieusement Harry qui ne comprenais pas la réaction de sa chérie . Un soir alors que toute la famille Weasley été a table Cho n'arrêtait pas de faire des sourires à Harry celui ci ne se rendait pas compte que la jeune chinoise le draguer ouvertement. Cependant Ginny elle s'en rendit compte (elle était assise a côté d'elle ) et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout alors pour se venger elle prit le saladier de purée et le renversa sur la tète de celle si qui fut choqué de cette acte, Ginny se leva et lui dit: - la prochaine foi tu réfléchira à deux fois avant de faire ce que tu as fait à mon petit copain, Je suis triste pour tes parents qui ont une catin comme fille ,avant de sortir elle se retourna vers Harry qui l'a fusiller du regard puis elle partie dans sa chambre. La fin du repas se passa dans un silence religieux, Ron et Hermione aidée Mrs Weasley à débarrasser la table, puis toute la famille alla dans le salon pour se reposer les sens Harry et Cho dans la cuisine. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes puis finalement ce fut le jeune homme a lunette qui brisa le silence: -je suis vraiment désolée pour ce cas fait Ginny, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça... avants qu'il eu le temps de finir ses excuses elle le coupa : - moi je sais pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça dit elle avec une petite voix - a bon et tu pourrais me dire ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ? Lui demanda t-il avec une voix colérique - elle a remarqué que je te draguer. Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du dit-elle en pleurant Harry se rapprocha d'elle et lui sécha c'est larme en lui disant - non mais... je ne savais pas que tu ressentais encore quelque chose pour moi (un ange passa )et il repris, mais de tout façon elle n'avait pas a réagir comme elle l'a fait. - non, enfin je sais pas...

Il restèrent à se regarder encore pendant quelque minutes puis Cho décida de monter pour s'expliquer avec la rouquine. Harry était heureux devant le courage que pouvais avoir son ex . Arrivé devant la porte celle si hésita un instant puis elle fini par taper à la porte vu que personne ne lui répondit elle décida de rentrer elle vit Ginny allongé sur son lit. En voyant la chinoise dans sa chambre celle ci se leva et lui demanda: - que fais tu ici? Elle avait le regard sombre ,la chinoise lui répondit - je suis désolé si tu a cru que je draguer Harry ,Ginny la coupa en lui disant : - je n'ai pas cru ! je les vue ! alors ne me dit pas que tu na rien fait! Cho regarda le sol un instant puis releva sa tête elle souriait et fini par lui dire: - tu a raison, je le draguer mais ce n'est pas tout ce que je vais faire je compte bien le récupérer. Ginny la regarder choquer de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle lui demanda - tu est sérieuse la? l'asiatique lui répondit par un hochement de la tête Ginny repris :jamais tu ne l'aura il m'aime et moi aussi je l'aime . Cho éclata de rire et lui rétorqua - c'est ce qu'on verra rouquine puis elle parti. Ginny n'en revenait pas de se que venait de lui dire Cho, elle était toujours amoureuse de Harry et ferai tout pour le récupérer et puis tout a coup elle se posa une centaine de question: Esque que Harry l'aimé aussi? Esqu'il la laissera tomber? Elle ne pouvait attendre le lendemain matin elle devais lui poser toutes ces question maintenant . Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Ron il partager sa chambre avec Harry . Elle ne toqua pas de peur de réveiller sont frère, lorsqu'elle arriva devant le lit de Harry elle eu une boule au ventre « cas les t-il lui répondre » puis elle se décida enfin à le réveiller lorsqu'il la vie, ils sortirent tous les deux ensemble et allèrent dans le deuxième grenier car le premier était occuper par Cho. Quand ils y arrivèrent Ginny ferma délicatement la porte et puis sans qu'il est eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit elle lui demanda: - est tu encore amoureux de Cho? Elle le regarder attendent sa réponse, il finit par lui répondre - bien sûr que non je ne suie plus amoureux d'elle mais pourquoi me demande tu cela? - c'est parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait toujours et quel ferait n'importe quoi pour te récupérer et donc je me suis demandé si tu ressentais la même chose. Harry la regarda et lui demanda - c'est elle qui t'a dit ça? - oui - et quand? - elle et venue dans ma chambre mais qu'est ce qu'il ya tu ne me crois pas? - c'est pas sa, c'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre qu'une fille aussi gentil que elle dis tout cela Ginny était folle de rage et lui répliqua - alors quoi tu crois que j'ai tout inventé c'est sa? Il ne lui répondis pas de suite et quand il le fis c'était pour lui dire: - je ne c'est pas quoi croire et je préférer aller me coucher et tu devrais faire de même . En passant devant elle pour partir il lui chuchota a l'oreille: - bonne nuit et ne t'en fais pas tu es la seule que j'aime il l'embrassa sur le front et retourna se coucher. Ginny quand a elle resta quelques minute dans le grenier elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait du malle a le croire.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjours tout le monde je me rend compte que sa fait un baille que j'ai pas poster de chapitre et que je n'est pas répondue a vos reviews alors:

a tout les Guest: je vous remercie mais je ne peut en dire plus car vous n'avez pas laisser de pseudo...

Pour Yukiee: Quoi te répondre a part que les fautes d'orthographe j'ai prévenue que le mise en page je n'arrive pas sur ce site car il est en anglais je te remercie pour ta proposition, j'espère que tu va continuer a la lire.

Pour Potter: Merci d'avoir prie ma "défence" si je puis dire je n'est pas lue les fiction de Yukiee et c tons avis mais je te remercie pour te compliment sa me touche!

Et pour Chloe: je croie que ces ton com qui ma le plus toucher même si il est coure il représente beaucoup pour moi mais je vais surement te déssevoire car J'ai décider de ne plus publier cette fiction sur se site.

Cher lecteurs (Chloe) si j'ai arrêter de poster cette fic sur se site ces parce que je n'aimer pas du tout la mise en page alors j'ai décider de me crée un blog ou je peu mettre la mise en page que je souhaite des photos et vidéo et je peu également mettre les musique que j'ai écouter en écrivant le chapitre je trouve sa mieux.

En plus de cela sur mon blog je suis déjà au chapitre 8 et a partir du chapitre 5 j'ai réussi a avoirs une correctrice alors j'espère tous vous revoires la bas =-)

adresse:

A bientôt!

Et si vous ne trouver pas taper sur google bloge de GinnyWM L'amour triomphe toujours et vous devriez me trouver


End file.
